


And she remembered

by SrtaGreenhouse



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: “I know that. The rest of the world might believe it...” Rosalind walked to her and pressed her hand on the back of Farah’s head, pushing her down, their lips met...
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Rosalind
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	And she remembered

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)

She felt as if someone was taking her heart out when she heard her voice. Turning around she found eyes she had dreamed to forget. They talked for a while, Farah’s feelings mixed under the surface, she felt so much hate and resentment, but yet a small part of her head told her to reach for the other woman.

“There is no way I’m leaving the school in your hands” She spoke firmly. The woman before her stared at her lips and Farah knew she had to get away from her or she would fall into the abyss again. She stood up and walked a few steps, stopping upon hearing her voice.

“I know that. The rest of the world might believe it...” Rosalind walked to her and pressed her hand on the back of Farah’s head, pushing her down, their lips met and she tried to stop herself from pulling the other woman to her, she didn’t push her away either. Rosalind bit her lip and drew blood, that made Farah gasp and Rosalind took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Farah felt her heart sink and her head being overwhelmed by memories, she had been young, maybe too young to realize. She remembered the touch of the other woman, those that hadn’t come from rough training and pain, she remembered the caresses, strong hands grabbing her body and pressing her against their bed. She could remember the hidden stares and the long night in each other’s embrace, it was too much. A solitary tear fell down her cheek and Rosalind whipped it away, Farah closed her eyes and stepped away from the woman, she turned around, her mind flooded by memories. She felt the familiar reach inside her mind and knew she had to be fast. Her eyes shone white as the other woman spoke.

“...and if they don’t, what the fuck are they gonna do about it” she ended the spell at the same time that Rosalind broke her neck.


End file.
